


Speeches by the Signless

by Spotteh



Series: Speeches [1]
Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spotteh/pseuds/Spotteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coverage of the Signless's life through his speeches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speeches by the Signless

So many trolls. But it was time. There was no backing out now. I had too.   
"Ladies and gentlemen! Lend me your ears!" They ignored me. "Do you tire of the daily oppression that is our society? Do you not long for freedom and equality?" Now they were staring at me, either laughing or calling me a moron, claiming that I would get culled soon enough. "What if we were to change all that? We have the power!" A bronze blood in the back of the crowd laughed louder than the others.   
"Kid. Get off your soap box and go home before you get yourself culled. We can't do anything. Any troll with a brain knows that."  
"Of course we can! We're all equal!"  
"Of course we are. How about you kill the Condesce and prove that we're equal?" Trolls around him laughed. He gave me a twisted smile. "Go home."  
"But-" The bottle that was in his hand flew at me, almost knocking me in the head. Others followed his example, pelting me with rocks, trash and even food. A rock hit me in the chest and I fell backwards into my mothers arms. "DO WE NOT ALL BLEED!?" I couldn't let this stop me. I had to show them because their eyes hadn't been open to the possibilities as mine had. Mother had to hold me back. "DO WE NOT ALL-"  
"Signless." I looked into her eyes. This was a battle lost. Together we fled the town, chased by stones and the angry voices of the blind. This was only the first step. I would succeed. I had to.


End file.
